bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah
Noah was the fifth member of Team Anubias, that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Currently, he is an unofficial member of Battle Brawlers along with his teammates (excluding Anubias). Information Noah was Dan Kuso's biggest fan. Until some events led him to become a member of Team Anubias and made him the final member to join Mag Mel in his quest to become whole again. Personality Noah is an idealist cheerful boy with a propensity for stubornness. While not entirely a coward person, he seems to have a co-depency on the person he admires. After being disappointed by Dan and then Anubias, he notices that no matter who he idolizes, he will always be disappointed in the end so he decides to change his personality and becomes more confident. Appearance His outfit is a white shirt under a blue shirt with purple trimming and khaki pants. After Episode 23, he starts using a brown cloak. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Disconnect, he was Dan's biggest fan until Drago lost control of his power and nearly killed Noah. However, Horridian saved him, so he became Anubias' fan. In Agony of Defeat, he appeared again while watching Anubias' and Dan's battle. He became furious when Dan used an illegal combatant (Zenthon), was disqualified and therefore lost the title. He ran away later wondering how Dan could pull such a low trick. In A Royale Pain, he watched Anubias use Smasheon, and win his battle with ease and was awestruck. Later, he caught up with Anubias and asked if he could try out for the team. Anubias asked what about being Dan's fan and he said he was not anymore and wanted to brawl like Anubias. Anubias and the rest of the team accepted him immediately; but Noah is unaware about his true nature working for Mag Mel and that he is being used. He made a brief cameo in Mind Search where Anubias gave Ben, Jack and Robin the Bakugan for the Capture the Flag challenge. In Interspace Under Siege, he becomes a full member of Team Anubias when Anubias gives him Horridian. Upon seeing all the Chaos Bakugan, he freezes in fear. In A Hero Returns, Noah was still in Arena B in Interspace with Robin, Jack and Ben. Zenthon almost shot him and Team Anubias, when Dan and Drago lost control. Later, when Dan asked Noah if he was okay, Noah yells at him and then leaves. In True Colours, he learned about Anubias' real identity as Mag Mel's servant. He was heartbroken and cried because Anubias and Sellon were using their teammates for their evil ways, insulting them by calling them as weak, little insects. After knowing that Dan went to save Gundalia, to explain his absence, he regrets what he did to Dan. He was taken hostage by Anubias in Unfinished Business. He also sees Dan battle Anubias with Shun and watch Anubias die like a pitiful creature by Mag Mel, swallowing him like food, he tried to help Dan save him but failed just like the same way Mag Mel killed Sellon. He appeared in Behind the Mask with his Guardian Bakugan Subterra Ziperator. He saves Soon and Chris although Soon tells him that they don't want his help, calling him a coward crybaby but Noah helps anyways. He reunites with his team to defend Interspace against the Chaos Bakugan. In Dark Moon, he with the former Team Anubias fought off the Chaos Bakugans on Earth. In The Final Takedown, he, along with the former Team Anubias fought against the Mechtogan Titans. He sees a vision of Anubias inspiring him to fight on and telling him how much he grown. Bakugan *Darkus Horridian (borrowed from Anubias in episode 15) *Subterra Ziperator (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *Noah seems to have an extremely black-and-white and idealistic vision of brawling, which seems to have contributed to his fast dissapointment about his idols, Dan and Anubias. *Like Rafe, he starts as an inexperienced brawler and he used to look up to Dan but becomes disappointed and looks up to someone else. *His appearance is somehow similar to Koji Beetle. Plus, both are Subterra Users. *In The Final Takedown, Noah shows that he still misses Anubias, despite the fact Anubias admitted he used him for his plans. *He is the third character that is seen crying because of the betrayal of a friend, the first one is Dan and the second is Marucho. *Since Behind the Mask he is the new unofficial leader of Team Anubias. Gallery Anime Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0026.jpg|Noah Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0014.jpg|Noah watching Dan and Anubias' Battle Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0018.jpg|Noah saved by Horridian Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0040.jpg|Noah disappointed at Dan Cute-smile-bakugan-noah-24857376-1438-1074.jpg Anubius.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.24.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.50 PM.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m04s244.png|Noah crushed by the fact Anubias used him vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m01s37.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.20.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.00.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.38.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.40.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.56.22 PM.png N.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.25.48 PM.png|Noah, kidnapped by Anubias Combat15.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 7.49.12 PM.JPG|Noah with Shun Noah1.jpg|Noah activating an ability card Battles Noah hasn't brawled much in the series, since he didn't have a Bakugan of his own. The first time he tried to brawl, using Anubias' Horridian, he freezes in fear. After he got his Guardian Bakugan, Ziperator and after his personality changed for good, his will, belief and desire to be stronger made him a decent battler but not a brilliant one. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Team Anubias Category:Secondary Characters Category:Subterra Users